Pursue Lewis, Number 100
by ookulelee
Summary: AU where ? still possesses Arthur, there's a whole explanation in the beginning. This is fanfic mainly focuses on Lewthur. (Mystery and Vivi are in it but only appear in the beginning.)


Okay, here's the deal.

The night in the cave, I didn't mean to push him! I swear! My left side felt numb and wobbly almost. Luckily, with my quick and strategic thinking my right arm grabbed Lewis' left hand. Unluckily, I'm the weakest on the team.

"Mystery! Vivi! Help, please!" I pleaded, I swear I was gonna burst into goddamn tears. "Anyone?!"

I heard scuttling, a surprised bark and felt Mystery pulling my t-shirt trying to help, then I heard Vivi run in.

"Lewis! Grab my hand!" Vivi commanded, Lewis pulled his right arm up to reach for Vivi's arm. Once Vivi had a hold of Lewis she hoisted him up, Vivi may have not looked intimidating but she can hold a shit ton, it's incredible actually.

Lewis sat the edge of the cliff, breathless. I pulled him into a hug because I just pushed him off a GODDAMN CLIFF.

"Dude! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you, Lew! I'm so, so sorry man!" My apology was sincere and had a lot of tears, from me. Even with that in the back of my head I heard 'I'm not sorry' and 'I meant it so much' but ignored it.

We practically escaped the cave and with that I realised my left arm wasn't numb anymore, and with that they drove into the night back to our house.

Or I thought…

––––––

It's been two years after that incident, which means that for two years I've been having cereal with coffee, have a room set up with baby cages, waking up next to Lewis all of a sudden, dealing with Vivi asking if I'm possessed, having to listen to A Thousand Miles on a loop and being casually possessed by this demon called… called… I actually wouldn't know, it responds to Miasma.

That's not all, ever since Mias laid his eye on Lewis his had the biggest crush on him, I do to but we act very different about it, I'm more behind closed doors and Mias… Mias, he's pretty crazy. He's made me wear inappropriate clothing, send Lewis flowers, send him chocolate, write poetry and make vulgar, inappropriate flirts towards Lewis. I avoided Lewis for a good month after that last one.

"Arthur, I've been thinking." Mias had the same voice as me, instead it's voice breaks less and is more croakier.

"Hm?" At this point, I'm used to Mias talking to me about… almost anything. Once we had a full conversation about Lewis and his—… Uh, anyway

"You know Lewis?"

"Oh please not another one of your love schemes… and don't talk to me about his… stuff…"

"Hey, you have to admit that conversation kept us comedically entertained." Well, I couldn't lie, sure I was cringing a lot during _**that**_ conversation but it did make me laugh. "Anyway, my plan is called 'Pursue Lewis #100'!"

"We've made 100 plans?" Correction, it would've been 'YOU'VE made 100 plans?' But for a long time, I and you had become we, we just used we more than I or you.

"Yes, 100 plans! Not necessarily a good thing but it is a milestone."

"Congrats, dude."

"Thank you." Even though Mias was an asshole, he at least kept me busy with something.

"Here's the plan, Vivi and Mystery both usually fall asleep at 11 PM, Lewis is usually up doing dishes until 12 AM. So at 12 AM, we'll go outside with your keytar and play a song for Lewis!-"

"What are we playing?"

"A Thousand Miles." Okay, it's not like I was actually going to go with the plan I was HUMOURING him. Plus, I don't know how the song would sound on a keytar.

"Oh god, no, I'm not doing that."

"Fine, you choose."

"As in, I'm not going with the plan!"

"Oh, come on! Please! This is the 100th plan and a two year anniversary since you saved Lewis!"

"Also, a two year anniversary of you almost killing him"

"Ah, tomato, tomato." Mias' side shrugged.

To be honest, I don't want to do the plan, at all, but I know Mias wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't do the plan, I don't know what other embarrassing thing he could get me into.

"Fine, I'll do it." I begrudgingly accepted my fate. This is it. After this my friendship with Lewis is officially over.

"Calm down your thoughts, Artie. They're seeping into mine"

––––––

11:30 PM… Oh, God… Thirty more minutes.

Mias insisted I actually get dressed, so now I'm wearing a bowtie with my normal clothes. Talk about fancy.

"Half an hour left! I'm so excited." Mias practically lit up like a kid with the best Christmas present ever. "You've got a better singing voice then I thought you would have had."

"Thanks." Mias may be an asshole gremlin but the more he hangs around people the more he starts to care about them, sometimes he tries to mask it but I know what he's thinking a lot of the time. "I'm tired. We've been practicing this song for 2 hours, no break.

"I guess…" Mias thoughts wandered into mine. I heard _'We could stuff Mystery into the toilet bowl?'_ And _'Let's practice some dance moves.'_ Either would put me in incredible pain.

"Why don't we just snack on something?" I butt in. I wasn't too hungry but I didn't want to do either of those things.

"Okay, cool."

We went downstairs to the kitchen and quickly grabbed some yogurt, we just didn't want Lewis to come downstairs and see us, Why? We don't know, we just feel like it'd spoil everything we've been working on.

Once we got upstairs it was 11:40… Fuck… Once I finished eating yogurt it was 11:48 and after practicing the song once again it was 11:55. It was like time despised him at this moment.

It seemed like a flash of lightning, we were all of a sudden in front of house, with a keytar in hand, staring at Lewis' window. Mias' hand was already armed with a pebble. 'Aim… FIRE!' Mias' thoughts had yelled. It only just reached the window, it'd probably be a better throw if it wasn't also my arm throwing it.

The window opened up, Lewis peered out.

"Arthur?" Lewis looked pretty tired, part of me felt bad, the part that didn't was Mias.

"Heeeeey, Lewis…" Oh god, I'm going to fuck this up.

"Don't worry, you're doing great!" Mias whispered.

"I, uhm… I just wanted to… uh…" This is a mess, I should've scripted this. "I just wanted to play a… um… song for yooouuu…" I KNOW I SAID YOU WEIRDLY STOP LAUGHING MIAS.

Lewis chuckles. "At 12 AM?"

I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato but I keep going.

"Y-Yeah… Uhh…"

Mias stops possessing me at this point, it's all up to me I guess.

I start to play on my keytar, I look up at Lewis who seems genuinely interested, okay, so far so good.

Here we fucking go.

" _You've got me hangin' by a thread, yeah_ "

I start singing, I look back at Lewis who went from interest to somewhat surprise, I can't even look at him anymore.

" _Must've been something that I said, yeah_

 _I just want you_

 _Wish I could turn back time_

 _Wish I could rewind life…_

 _Alright.._ "

Because I don't have drums, Mias wanted me to sing a slower version of 'When I'm With You'. I think about Lewis when I hear this song, and I listen to this song way to much.

" _Every time I see you try to hold tight, ooh_

 _You know your lovin' keeps me up at night, ooh_

 _I know I fucked this up,_

 _I'm gonna make it right_ "

I honestly do think I've fucked this up, though.

" _Cause when I'm with you!"_

OKAY! HOLY SHIT! THERE ARE FIREWORKS OR SOMETHING BEHIND ME?! MAIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

" _Cause when I'm with you_

 _Cause when I'm with you_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _I'm never giving up_

 _Cause when I'm with you_ "

I take another peek at Lewis and… HOLY SHIT! HE'S BLUSHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! KEEP YOUR COOL, KEEP YOUR COOL!

I kept singing and playing until the end of the song. Wow, that took a lot of effort not to scream in the middle of the song.

I look up at Lewis who has a face that can be interpreted in MANY ways. Surprise? Disgust? Maybe even love?

"Give me a second, Arthur." After Lewis closed his window there was a loud squeal and running down the stairs, I swear I heard squealing while he was running down the stairs.

The front door opens abruptly which startles me, I think I even heard a faint scream from Mias. Lewis runs out up to me and before I can say anything, grabs my hand, twirls me around and leans over me.

"Are you possessed?" Lewis mutters.

"W-What?" I'm so confused, what is happening right now? Why is it happening? Why did I agree to do this?

"Are you possessed?" Lewis asks again.

"N-No– hMF!"

Holy. Fucking. SHIT. IS HE ACTUALLY- HE JUST– OH MY GOD.

HE'S KISSING ME. OKAY. WOW. THIS PLAN ACTUALLY WORKED. HOLY– OKAY.

STEP ONE, LET'S STOP STARING LIKE AN IDIOT AND DO SOMETHING.

I don't know what do so I just kiss back and close my eyes? Oh, wow, he is AMAZING at this, holy shit. As I'm kissing Lewis, my hand that's dangling down feels a slap, like a high-five. Probably, Mias saying 'Good job.' or something.

Lewis pulls away, and smiles at me, I smile back. You know what, maybe Mias is right sometimes…

––––––

"That's never going to happen." Arthur says rubbing his forehead.

"Aww, come on! I gave you a whole story and everything! You even make out with Lewis! Doesn't it sound incredible?"

"We're not doing 'Pursue Lewis #100'." Arthur continues. "Lewis can't even squeal, you know that."

"I HAVE AN IMAGINATION!" Mias argued. "Fine, if you're not going to do 'Pursue Lewis #100' at least let me have another bowl of cereal with coffee."

"Ugh, fine." Arthur and Mias walk away from the bedroom.

A little after 10 minutes, Lewis enters Arthur's bedroom with a vacuum, it was Lewis' vacuum day today. While vacuuming around Lewis noticed a blueprint on Arthur's desk. It'd been so long since Lewis had been able to actually talk to Arthur, it seemed like he constantly tried to avoid him. Hopefully Arthur wouldn't mind Lewis taking a little peek. He switches the vacuum off and walks towards Arthur's desk.

"Pursue Lewis #100?"


End file.
